Hunters of Crimson & Lead
by n1ghtbreak
Summary: When Alucard is ordered to take down a Demon, he ventures to Capulet, California to take it down. There he finds that the Son of Sparda known as Dante has already took care of it. But when a new sinister plot forms, the two hunters must put aside their differences to take it down. Rated M for suggestive themes, Language, and Violence
1. Chapter 1: The Crossed Paths

**Hunters of Crimson & Lead: A Hellsing/Devil May Cry Fanfiction**

 **By n1ghtbreak**

 _Author's Note: This is only a work of fiction by a fan. I do not own Hellsing, Devil May Cry, or their characters and settings. Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano, while Devil May Cry is owned by Hideki Kamiya. Please support official releases._

 _Chapter I: The Crossed Paths_

It was a hot summer day in England, and a boring one at that. The blasted Sun was blazing down upon its citizens, keeping most indoors. However, the reprieve of the indoors did not condone them from boredom. There was one group that was most bored of all, and that was the Hellsing organization, which is responsible for finding and terminating anything that goes bump in the night. Its secret weapon for that, was Alucard, a vampire who happened to be a strong one at that. He was not immune to the boredom though, watching an episode of Adventure Time on Netflix with his 70-inch plasma screen TV in the basement (No 3D though, as that's a stupid gimmick, and everyone knows that!). Seras Victoria, his attractive and powerful servant, was busy cleaning her gun, not a fan of the whimsical adventures and Finn and Jake. Finally, there was Sir Integra Wairbrook Wingates Hellsing, their boss and master, who was busy smoking one of her precious cigars while checking her Twitter.

But suddenly, the telephone rang in the basement. Alucard reluctantly picked up, as it was a common rountine almost every day. "Hello," the vampire answered with a scowl.

"Alucard, I have a mission only you can handle, so come to my office immediately," the woman on the phone said. He knew that nagging voice from anywhere, as it was non other than Integra. After ordering Seras to stay in the basement, Alucard walked up the ridiculously long stairs, and moved towards Integra's office. Once there, Integra was waiting, ready to give him his mission.

"So as you already, I have an important task for you to handle," she explained. "The reason why Seras will be unable to come is due to what you'll have to kill. The two of you have taken down only vampires, a Regenerator, humans, ghouls, a werewolf, and even the Nazis. This time however, you will have to take down a demon who is wreaking havoc in Capulet, California. Your jet is waiting outside. Seras will be watch the estate while you're gone." Alucard, knowing his master's attitude, calmly answered in a way a hell of a butler would say.

"Yes, my master."

 _8 hours later, in Capulet._

Alucard hopped off his jet, having just finished a fine glass of wine and an extra-rare filet mignon. Paradise was a cool, quiet city, having no important landmarks. But he did have a demon to kill, and that has his one priority. Integra told him while on the jet that the demon was sighted near a peculiar shop called "Devil May Cry." He thought the name sounded pretty stupid, so he just didn't care.

The vampire walked down the street, somewhat curious how there were no pedestrians at all. But he eventually saw the place he was looking for. It wasn't really an extravagant building, just built like any other. The sign, however, was what caught his crimson eyes: a silhouette of a woman with a gun in each hand. Beside her were the name of the shop is cursive: Devil May Cry. Knowing he found the place. He began to walk towards the shop, when he felt something breathe down his neck. It was the demon he was looking for, being gray in appearance, resembling the Grim Reaper, with glowing red eyes, scythe in hand.

In reaction, Alucard took out his guns, Casull and Jackal. But right as he was able the pull the triggers, the demon was already shot down. As the demon fell to ground and turned into a pile of sand, Alucard saw who killed: it was a white-haired young man, not that old, sporting a red leather jacket and a jumpsuit underneath. He had guns out too, one pistol completely black, and one completely white.

"Sorry, but that belongs to me, Dracula, so get out of my way."


	2. Chapter 2: Deadlock

**Devils of Crimson & Lead: A Hellsing/Devil May Cry Fanfiction**

 **By n1ghtbreak**

 _Author's Note: This is only a work of fiction by a fan. I do not own Hellsing, Devil May Cry, or their characters and settings. Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano, while Devil May Cry is owned by Hideki Kamiya. Please support official releases._

 _Also, I'm happy that people actually like this fanfic. Thanks to SereneCrosstamer for their review on Chapter I. I'll try to make this chapter better than the first. Finally, I'm going to write this in 3rd person perspectives, alternating between Alucard and Dante._

 _Chapter II: Deadlock_

Dante never saw this man before, nor did he care. At least he had some grip on fashion sense though. The man had a crimson jacket just like Dante's, along with a dark gray button down shirt and pants, and some boots. Surprisingly though, he actually wore a red cravat too. If it had been white, it would've reminded Dante of that anime character who kills giants that all the teenagers are into nowadays. Along with his fedora, neck length black hair, sunglasses, and red eyes, the man sported white gloves on his hands, which had pentagrams inscribed on them. Dante was right, the man was a demon, if not one from the Wild West.

"I'm surprised you actually know what I am from first glance, emo," The man commented. Now _this_ got onto Dante's nerves. He wasn't some emo who whines and does nothing but listen to metal! That was his nephew Nero! Nonetheless, this demon needed to die.

Dante quickly fired Ebony and Ivory, and they shot through the demon's head like paper, blood gushing out like water. He then fell down pitifully, lacking any signs of animation. Feeling the fight was over, Dante began to walk back to the shop, the prosciutto and garlic potato pizza beckoning to come. But just as he touched the doorknob, he felt a bullet penetrate his chest. Turning around, his clothes ruined, he faced the demon again, its head completely healed, holding a giant black pistol.

"Well done! You actually blew out my brain! No one's ever done that before," The demon exclaimed, his mouth smiling with bloody teeth. "Name's Alucard. I'm a vampire by the way!"

"Dante," Dante replied with a smirk. He was happy Alucard was going to put up a fight. Whipping out Rebellion, his trusty sword, he ran toward the vampire, ready to finish the job. Preparing to plunge the blade into his heart, it was caught by Alucard's hand.

"Foolishness Dante."

Dante stopped a moment, the quote reminding him of when he fought Vergil, the day he lost his brother.

"I'm on a job here, so I guess you were the demon that was wrecking havoc," Alucard asked.

"No. I kill demons, despite the fact I share their blood," Dante answered, feeling this was all a misunderstanding. "This building is my shop. That pile of sand that used to be a demon was simply a minion."

"Well then, I guess my job's done then, so if you can excuse me, I've got some Adventure Time to catch up on." Alucard then threw Rebellion at Devil May Cry's door, proceeding to make his way back to where he came from.

"Hold on a sec! There's probably more demons if this one was only a minor."

Alucard then paused his walk, pondering what he should do? Work with a hybrid who just shot him and kill some demons? Or return to headquarters and finish the episode of Adventure Time. Sadly, he felt that Integra would give him another lecture, so felt he should cooperate.

"Fine. I'll help, but only because I can watch it on demand," the vampire murmured. Walking back towards Dante, he picked up his hat that fell, brushing the dirt off.

"Well then, I guess we should wait inside my shop. My partner's coming in a few minutes, so it would be better to wait for her," Dante explained. The two then walked towards the door of the shop, Dante getting Rebellion out of his door, and closed the door, the sun finally going under the horizon.

 _Well, here's Chapter II. I intend to introduce Trish in the next chapter, so stay tuned to Chapter III. Again, thanks to SereneCrossTamer for the review!_


End file.
